nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrival (Origins)
Arrival is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map one of the Origins ''storyline. Opening Cutscene NATO commando Michael Moore, Marine Jason Baldwin, British scientist Scott Price, and Russian mercenary Nikolai Badanov walk into a room with a large table. Sitting on the opposite side of the table is General Richard Gorman. His face is covered up by darkness. "You requested us, Sir?" asks Michael Moore. "Yes," replies Gorman, "Our CIA operators have recently uncovered documents within our files that are over eighty years old. These documents state every location that a zombie outbreak has occured at." "Zombies, Sir?" asks Jason Baldwin with one eyebrow up. "Yes. Allow me to explain. One hundred and three years ago, a meteorite slammed into the Earth in what is now Russia. This became known as the 'Tunguska Event'. Years later, during World War II, a Nazi scientific research group, known as 'Group 935', took samples the meteorite and began testing the substance at their headquarters, called 'Der Riese'. Through their tests, the scientists involved in the experiments, namely Dr. Ludwig Maxis and Dr. Edward Richtofen, were able to determine that the substance could create teleportation and time travel, as well as zombies and a device known as the 'Pack-a-Punch Machine'. In order to reverse engineer the substance and bring it to the United States, the U.S. sent Dr. Peter McCain and Dr. Harvey Yena to extract the technology. However, we lost contact with them and never heard from them again. What is known, however, is that Dr. Yena was able to create a weapon known as the 'Scavenger', an explosive sniper rifle. In 1946, Group 935 was disbanded." "Sounds like one hell of a nightmare, Sir," says Michael Moore. "There's more," says General Gorman, "Sixty-five years ago, in 1946, the CIA sent Tank Dempsey, a veteran of World War II, to a place in Japan named 'Shi No Numa'. Russia sent Nikolai Belinski and Japan sent Takeo Masaki. Shi No Numa at that time had succumbed to zombies. When they arrived, the three men discovered Edward Richtofen, a member of Group 935. After a long battle with zombies, the four men were teleported to Der Riese. From then on, it is unknown what happened to these soldiers. It has been speculated though that they were teleported into the future, and were lost in time." "That's all fine and dandy, Sir, but what do you want us to do?" asks Jason Baldwin. "You're mission, Captain, is to do whatever it takes to discover to the origins of zombies, Group 935, and the Ascension Group. I also want you to uncover the truth of the Tunguska Event." "What is the Ascension Group and when did it come into play?" asks Scott Price. "The Ascension Group was the technical successor of Group 935, however it was founded by Soviet Russia in the 1950s. The Ascension Group was tasked with prefecting the science of space rockets, namely Soyuz I and Soyuz II. However, what was not known publically was the fact that scientists Yuri Kravcheski and Gersch, both Russians, were tasked with creating the Gersch Device and controlling zombies. Sometime in the 1960s, the Ascension Group's secondary headquarters was overrun with zombies, and what became of Kravcheski and Gersch is unknown. It has been speculated that Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinksi, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen were teleported here. And that their minds were wiped by Richtofen." "Sounds like someting out of a sci-fi movie," says Nikolai Badanov sarcastically. "I wish it was," says General Gorman, "Now, according to files, the Nazis has named their new-found substance Ununpentium, or Element 115. But there's one problem: Element 115 wasn't officially discovered until 2003, fifty-seven years later. The Nazis had somehow known that Ununpentium was element one-one-five on the Periodic Table. How this is possible is unknown." "Very odd indeed, General," says Scott Price. "Now that you know that backstory of this...situation, you can start your mission. I am giving you a blank check. You don't know what I had to go through to get it, so use it well. Dismissed!". The four men exit the room and the door closes behind them. General Gorman sits back in his chair, and an evil smile unravels on his face. When Moore, Baldwin, Price, and Badanov reach the hangar, they are escorted by soldiers to a personal helicopter. They climb in and the helcopter takes off. Mid-flight, Badanov asks "So what do you think is behind this?". Price replies, "Probably a cult of neo-Nazis still trying to revive the Third Reich. All I want to know is how this...Group 935...broke the laws of nature and created zombies and time travel." "I really don't give a fuck!" yells Baldwin, "I just want to get this shit over with." "All of you, shut up," says Moore, "we're nearing our drop-down location." The four men clip on a rappel wire and rappel down. When they reach the bottom they unhook the wires and the helicopter flies off. They look around and notice that they are in a cave. Suddenly the ground begins the rumble, and zombies crawl out. "Holy shit!" yells Baldwin, "Gorman was telling the truth!". "By God," says Price. "Where's my vodka?!" asks Badanov randomly. The four pull out their Colt M1911 .45s and start to fight the undead rising from beneath the ground. Enemies *Russian zombies - Russian zombies are the only type of zombies in this map. The Russian zombies in this map wear the old Soviet Russian Spetsnaz military uniform, suggesting that they have been in the area for decades. Because of begind underground, the outfit is covered with dirt and mud. The zombies heads are half rotten and their eyes (if they have any) glow yellow. Occassionally some zombies will have visible bones. Sometimes these zombies will roll and stumble. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9 *USP .45 *Desert Eagle *Colt M1911 .45 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *PP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5K *Vector *UMP45 'Assault Rifles' *FAL *M14 *ACR *AKM *M4A1 *M16A4 *TAR-21 *FAMAS *SCAR-H 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M240 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Striker 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *Barrett M82A1 .50cal 'Wonder Weapons''' *Ray Gun Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as the previous version. Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points *Death Machine Perk-a-Colas *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer ﻿ Category:Arrival (Origins) Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith